Condokuna
|weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Condokuna are large Brute Wyverns that are famed for their toxic abilities. Physiology Condokuna are large, lithe, bipedal Brute Wyverns. They possess a long, narrow snout filled with teeth resembling shortfin mako shark teeth. Their eyes are a bright orange color. Their hide is a silver beige color with dark purple stripes. Two cyan-colored hump structures with black spots rest on its back, with the first hump larger than the other. Quill knobs line the top of Condokuna, from the back of its head to the tip of its tail. Their feet and hands have three digits. Wide rectangular scales line the bottom of Condokuna's tail, while jagged purple spikes line the sides. Behavior Condokuna, despite being a predator, is only aggressive unless provoked. Useful Information Condokuna can't be poisoned. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Condokuna doesn't hold a high position in the food chain. While a predator itself, it is also outclassed by other predators. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Condokuna is typically hostile towards other predatory monsters and will stop at nothing in order to drive them off. Tracks The tracks that Great Faltarnos leaves behind are "Venom Covered Tooth", and "Old Footprints". Specific Locale Interactions Condokuna has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Condokuna has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Greenwood Paradise, Area 5 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 5 and looks around. The screeches of a Great Faltarnos fill the air. After looking around confused, they notice a limping Faltarnos coming from Area 6 alongside two Faltarnos. The Great Faltarnos collapses, exhausted, and the younger Faltarnos gather around it, letting out concerned chirps. The hunter examines from a distance before the ground starts shaking. The two Faltarnos and the hunter turn their heads to the source. Out of Area 6, a Condokuna appears. The Faltarnos turn to the brute and screech at it. The Condokuna, in turn, stops and after a few seconds roars at the two Bird Wyverns. One of the Faltarnos lunges at Condokuna, causing the Brute Wyvern to reel back. After attempting to shake the small monster off, Condokuna manages to grab the Faltarnos by the tail and toss into its mouth. It bites onto the Faltarnos' body and crushes it before throwing it away. Before the other Faltarnos can latch onto its face, Condokuna manages to spit a ball of poison at it, knocking it back to the ground. The Faltarnos quickly gets up and runs at the Brute Wyvern, only to succumb to the poison and collapse. The Condokuna then turns it's attention to the downed Great Faltarnos. Before the Great Faltarnos can react, Condokuna quickly goes for its throat. After a bit of struggling, the Great Faltarnos' is slain. The Condokuna then roars. Just as it's about to savor its meal, it notices the hunter. Condokuna growls and starts approaching the hunter, who braces themselves. Condokuna roars and the fight begins. Abilities Condokuna is famed for its venomous capability. Its teeth are laced in venom, and it can spit out large balls of poison at its prey as well as plumes of poisonous smoke. The spines on its tail also surge with venom, albeit one that instead of draining a victim's health, paralyzes anyone hit. Rage and the Tired States * Rage State: Condokuna starts huffing purple smoke. * Tired State: Condokuna starts drooling. Mounts Condokuna can be mounted on its head, both sides of its torso, and it's tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Infraorder: Unknown * Superfamily: Humpback Hunter Wyvern * Family: Condo Habitat Range Condokuna is a predatory Brute Wyvern that can be sighted in forested areas such as the Greenwood Paradise Ecological Niche Condokuna is a predator that sits near the middle of the food chain. Biological Adaptations The hump-like structures on its back store toxins which is transferred throughout its body. Condokuna can spit out toxic projectiles and paralyze prey with its tail. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Condokuna roars. * Bite: Condokuna will bite forwards. Causes Poison. * Double Bite: Condokuna will bite forwards twice. Causes Poison. * Launch: Condokuna will lunge towards the hunter in a similar manner to Anjanath. * Toxic Ball: Condokuna proceeds to shoot a ball of poison at the hunter. Causes Poison. * Double Toxic Ball: Condokuna proceeds to shoot two balls of poison at the hunter. Causes Poison. * Triple Toxic Ball: Condokuna proceeds to shoot three balls of poison outwards in a trident formation. Causes Poison. * Rushing Toxic Ball: Condokuna runs forward and spits out multiple balls of poison outwards. Causes Poison. * Para Tail: Condokuna swings its tail. Causes Paralysis. * Toxin Spin: Condokuna spins around whilst swinging its tail. Causes Paralysis. * Toxic Plume: Condokuna spits out a small cloud of poison that lingers around for ten seconds. Causes Poison. Enraged * Toxic Breath: Condokuna breathes a stream of poison forwards. Causes Poison. * Para Slam: Condokuna slams its tail downwards twice. Causes Paralysis. * Flank Check: Condokun attempts to ram its side into the hunter, similar to Deviljho. * Stomp: Condokun rears backward and attempts to crush the hunter under its foot. High Rank Calm * Triple Plume: Condokuna proceeds to spit out three plumes of poison that linger outwards in a trident formation. Causes Poison. * Toxin Spin II: Condokuna spins around twice whilst swinging its tail. Causes Paralysis. Enraged * Toxin Barrage: Condokuna rears up and spits out many poison balls in random directions. Causes Poison. Breakable Parts * Head: Its head will be scarred * Back: Condokuna's back and humps will be scarred. * Hind Legs: Either leg will be scarred and its claws will be broken. * Tail (Sever): Condokuna's tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters Edit With Great Faltarnos Turf War (Win) Great Faltarnos and Condokuna both roar. Great Faltarnos charges at Condokuna, only to be rammed by Condokuna's side and knocked over. Before Great Faltarnos can get back up, Condokuna grabs it by the neck and shakes it around. Condokuna then tosses the Great Faltarnos backward, leaving Great Faltarnos stunned and Condokuna roaring victoriously. With Seltas Turf War (Win) Seltas screeches and Condokuna roars. Seltas takes flight and slashes at Condokuna's face. Seltas lands on Condokuna's back and continues slashing. Condokuna then shakes Seltas off. Seltas prepares to impale Condokuna on its horn, only to be shot by a ball of toxins courtesy of Condokuna. Seltas is left stunned and Condokuna leaves the zone. With Rathalos Turf War (Lose) Condokuna shares this Turf War with Anjanath, and as such is the loser. Interactions With Unique Statuses Condokuna can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. There have been no reports of any Hyper Condokuna. Tempered Condokuna is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Low Rank Trivia * Condokuna's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Condokuna is primarily based on Concavenator corcovatus, a member of the Charcarodontosauridae family of dinosaurs. It is primarily known for the two large vertebrae structures above its hips, likely making a hump or sail-like structure. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Scholarworld